Trip to the dawn
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Young Walter and Girlycard are on a mission.In a jeep. Accompanied by Sir Hellsing and Islands.Crazyness granted. Fluff also. rated to be sure


Disclaimer:Not mine. Why not? May I have Walter? Please? Pretty please? Noo? Meanie!

Summary: Young Walter and Girlycard are sent to a mission in Scotland.Accompanied by Sir Hellsing and Islands. Story starts in a jeep on the way to Scotland. Arthur Hellsing is driving, Islands on the front seat. Alucard and Walter on the backseat.

"Are we there yet?" "No, Alucard." _-silence- _

"Are we there yet?" "No!"

„"Are we there...yet?" "NO!"

"Arthur, be quiet, I´m trying to get some sleep." "Shut the fuck up, Islands." "WHAAAAAAAAT!"

Arthut and Islands are arguing now, both irritated. I´m staring out of the window and try to shut all the annoying voices out. ("Don´t you dare talk to me that way, you drunken idiot!" "Fuck you sissy-boy!" "Wait until I tell the Queen what you said.." "Tell-tale!" "Are not." "Are too" "Are n-ouch!) Arthur just hit Islands. Finally something the man´s good for. Sir Arhur Hellsing, heir to the famous Abraham van Helsing. The most notorious boozer of all the known world. Nicknames: the barrel without bottom, booz-boy, the-5-promille-man, the chimney and the man who brushes his teeth with Jack Daniels. Right now he´s occupied with driving, yelling at Alucard and smashing Islands´ head when he´s not looking. Quite an allstar, you´d think. And he sure is.

Sir Islands-I keep forgetting his first name since I heard it. A whiny, little bastard. Famous for his horrible ties and quotations like "I don´t think´s that legal." "I´m gonna tell the Queen." and "Stop it, Arthur!". The Queen sent him to Scotland with us; penalty. The question is only for who this penalty actually is. His combat abilities -or lack thereof- are known to the whole Hellsing Organisation (and furiously laughed at). Take Arthur, he knows how to handle a sword, chops off Alucard´s head round twice a week. Can kick and punch like a pro-boxer, trained in many bar fights. And he is a hell of a marksman even (or especially) when he´s totally drunk.

The third man on board is Alucard, Hellsing´s most dead - ly weapon. Right now, he sits on my right, strokes gently his tommy gun and pouts, because the two adults in the front are ignoring him. You wouldn´t think of him as deadly; just in this moment you would think he´s a child on a trip with his parents (haha Islands-Mommy) He yawns, shows his fangs and starts now looking at me. It´s _the look._ And I understand. I pull two cigarettes out of my pocket, put them between my lips, lit them up and hand one to Alucard. He takes it with a gloved hand,our fingertips brush so lightly, then he inhales deep and makes a little ring of smoke. And one little step at a time we come closer, closer and closer, until our hands touch. My black finger gloves with the deadly wires and his hand in a white glove. Our fingers are tangled together now. I have to admit, I like that form of him. Skin as fair as winter snow, lips red like a heart´s blood and hair as black as ebony. And that he´s now about my size is a bonus. Arthur and Islands are still arguing - means that Arthur smashes the back of Islands head, Islands threatens Arthur by promising to tell the Queen, and Arthur hits him for that again. Alucard tugs on a strand of my hair, soon enough love. One last sentence to make sure we won´t be disturbed within the next hours. I give Alucard an encouraging nod. "Are we there yet, Arthur?" "AAAAAAARGH! For Hell´s sake, I don´t want to hear one more word from any of you two for the rest of the trip or you get to walk to Scotland. And I mean it!" We smirk. „And it´s Sir Hellsing, dammit!" Famous last lines, Islands-style: "Look, Arthur, I told you s..." _whack_ Thanks Arthur! Arthur turns on the radio. We barely listen, it´s just loud. Good. Alucard climbs on my lap, I hug him from behind and bury my head in his hair. God, what would I do to wish Islands (and poor Arthur) to the moon or somewhere. The moon shines on Alucard´s pale face, so beautiful. He shifts so that he can look me straight in the eyes. God, he´s gorgeous. I cup his face and then we kiss. It´s just a chaste kiss, a not-so-long brush of lips. I pull him closer and he snuggles into my chest. He takes my hand. I squeeze and he squeezes back. I love that. I´m not quite sure how Arthur would react if he found his two most deadliest weapons like this. In love. Either he would drink a few pints and then accept it, or he would accept it and then drink a few pints, just because he does this every day. Every meal to be precise. Suddenly the car stops. We hurry to get back to our original seats and then look at Arthur. He winds the window down, sticks his head out and asks with his notorious Hellsing-charms: "Care for a ride, sugar?" Outside´s a couple of beautiful women. They giggle and say with equal charm "No." Poor Arthur. He sighs, winds the window up again and drives on. Islands gives him a smutty smile. "No luck, sugar?" _whack _There go Islands front teeth. I could kiss Arthur right now, but that would piss Alucard off. Thinking of him, I lean over and peck Alucard on the cheek. „"I pity Arthur," I´m whispering into his ear, " we should get him a girl when we get home." He nods. We look at Islands. "What about him?" I ask. "Honestly, I think he´s gay." Alucard replies. "That would explain why he´s still around Arthur after all he´s done to him." "As long as he keeps his filthy hands off my - " he pulls an arm possessively around my waist - "angel, I´m alright with that." He covers my lips with his, we kiss again. We deepen the kiss. I open my mouth, soon our tongues are dancing together. I think I´m blushing.He´s so hot. I pull him even closer. It´s a miracle these two haven´t noticed anything now. But after all, we are talking about "I´m driving with 5 whiskeys intus-Arthur" and Islands. They haven´t even noticed that I have moved into Alucard´s room in the basement. Or that I sleep in his coffin. Or that we´re making out every second they´re not looking. Like now. Islands is staring at his teeth in his hands, Arthur is cursing under his breath and we are making out. What a nice trip. Alucard begins to button down my vest, nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck and plants butterfly kisses all over me. He sits in my lap again, I lay my arms around him. I see him smirk. See the sparks in his eyes. He turns his head.

"Are we there yet?"


End file.
